After Party
by wolfadu
Summary: The lovers leave an Oda banquet to rest...but resting is not what the kitsune had in mind.


There was a banquet going in Azuchi Castle, all the warlords and vassals attended and spent the night drinking, eating and enjoying themselves. I was having a great time, but it was getting a little late and I had a long day before, so I was more than ready to retire to my room. Mitsuhide caught my gaze and instantly knew what I wanted, so he stood up and offered me his hand to help me up as well.

\- I'm sorry Lord Nobunaga, but it looks like our princess is quite tired, so I will accompany her to her room to see she arrives in one peace…she did drink some sake.

\- Hey! I'm ok…..I'm not drunk, you know. But yeah, I do feel tired so if you all excuse me, I'll go to sleep.

\- Go ahead my lucky charm - Nobunaga smiled - you entertained us very much tonight. Rest well.

I waved goodbye to the warlords as we left the salon, as soon as I we got out I caught Mitsuhide's arm and rested my head on it, smiling happily.

\- They are so much fun! I'm so happy to spend my days with you, really. I could eat Masamune's amazing food all the time, or keep trying to make Ieyasu more honest with his true feelings, and even Nobunaga is nicer than I thought… ooh Mitsunari is such a sweet angel, I can't believe he is THAT pure and innocent. And of course, Hideyoshi taking care of all of them, then hen-mother… will he never relax?

I kept happily admiring and remembering our warlord friends after the wonderful night we've all spent, but Mitsuhide cut my chat with a sharp look in his eyes, and almost with a moody expression on his face as he said:

\- Praising so many men in my presence? How very bold of you.

\- Oh, come on! They are my friends as they are yours…you even know them way better than me, so you should complement them also, Mitsuhide. Are you that jealous, seriously?

\- Would you like me to complement the ladies in town? If don't mind doing it, but if you don't care, that hurts me a little.

I rolled my eyes, but I was quite having fun with this situation. He wasn't smiling this time though, and that concerned me a little, so I wanted to end this chat right away to avoid making him more moody.

\- You've never been so jealous before! And it's not the same, they are our friends, not just citizens. But no, I don't love the idea of you thinking about other women, so I'm sorry if it bothered you.

He side-looked at me still crossed, but softened his gaze a little and put the arm I was holding to around my waist. We reached my room, and I pushed myself on my tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips as a good-bye. But when he felt me backing out he pulled me very close to him, leaned in and said with a low voice, almost whispering to my ear:

\- Don't you feel like you want to make amends with me, for that bad girl behaviour?

\- We didn't even fight, you know, so no need to make amends.

\- Have I lost my touch? I was making a subtle and playful proposal, but it seems you didn't get it, little one. Or is it that you don't desire me anymore?

I didn't know what to answer. I mean, of course I loved him and craved for him every day of my life, but I was also very tired and certainly knew I wasn't going to give my best to him. Mitsuhide always said that I was like an open book and he could read me so easily, and this time was not different. He stopped smiling at all as he caressed my lower lip with his thumb, which instantly made my body temperature rise a few degrees.

\- If you think about it so hard, I'll start to consider what I've said for real. Or is it that you need a little encouragement? I know you are tired, but I was hoping to spend some time alone with you. – He gave me the softest kiss on my ear, as he cupped my cheek- Could it be, that you would like to fulfil my wish? If you do, you know I will do my best to please you.

I almost purred at that, my knees almost bending by themselves. There was no way I wanted to reject him now, and those last words woke me up completely. Not saying a word, I smiled, turned my back to him and holded the hand that was still on my back. I opened the door to my room and let us both enter. I could feel his sexy smirk, sensual bastard. When we got near the futon already laid on the floor, I felt him very close to me, breathing on my neck, which made me shiver.

He kissed my neck from behind me, although he wasn't touching me, only his lips were in contact with my skin. But just his warm breath gave me goosebumps, grew my desire for him, and left me wanting so much more, therefore his sweet and light kisses were like a torture to me, a sweet one. Then he pushed his hips against my rear, in such a slow and tantalizing manner that made me shiver again, again the only contact between us, and I was already moaning and craving for him. Mitsuhide was the master of teasing and sensuality, there was no doubt about that. I started to slowly rock my hips along his to maximize the hot sensations, but he suddenly grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall with his whole body, allowing me to feel his need already so hard and hot. He again started to rub his manhood (still trapped in his pants) against my butt, and the last thing that drove me to madness was listening to his low and rich baritone voice, full of desire and need:

\- Behave, little mouse, and don't move. Do you feel this? This is what you provoke in me, this is how much I want you. You fill me with joy and happiness, which I never thought I would sincerely feel, even less deserve….so tonight I want to dedicate myself to you, show how deep my love and desire runs for you, and I only hope to make you cry out in ecstasy, so let me, please?

I couldn't articulate any word, so I grunted and nodded, looking back to him with my darkest, most lustful half-lidded eyes, and intensely blushing. I saw him catch his breath at the sight, and in a second he released my wrists, just to passionately slide his hands along my body, up and down, caressing my waist, my stomach, my breasts, all he could reach. Suddenly he hugged me tight, and whispered with a broken voice:

\- What on earth are you doing to me, my princess? You indeed didn't do anything right now, except for making such a lovely expression with your face, yet I can't control myself anymore, and control is the one thing I've always mastered. I'm sorry, I was planning to tease you so much more, but now I don't feel like it, rather to ravage you here and now. Either way, you are tired, so I won't make it long for you.

He turned me to face him, undressed me almost ripping my clothes apart, and lifted me up very high to trap me between the wall and his upper body, supporting me with his strong arms, his handsome face aligned with my core. That alone made a hot pool inside of me, but as soon as he started kissing and biting my inner thighs with passion, I couldn't hold my voice and moaned and cried out loud. His wildness was unleashed, and he also was moaning as he put his mouth directly on my sweetest spot. Open and wet kisses, powerful licks, playful nibbling…he skillfully combined all that without mercy, and I completely lost it when he pushed his tongue inside of me. My mouth showed a perfect and silent "O", I was too overwhelmed to let a sound escape from it, but he kept pleasuring me until he felt my body tremble and before I could process it an orgasm filled and stirred my body, so intense that I thought I was about to black out. Mitsuhide supported my trembling body and slowly put me down, guiding us lovingly to my futon carrying me bride-style while I recovered. I couldn't stop shaking, absorbing all the amazing pleasure he had provided me in such a short time, but of course he wasn't ready to call it a night. He caressed my cheek with his long fingers, kissed me almost chastely and looked directly to my eyes. It was a magical sight really, such a dark and lustful look but also full of bright and love. Oh god, his golden eyes were always amazing, but even more now. He laughed softly and said next to my ear, with an amazing sexy and low voice:

\- You can't possibly imagine how cute you look right now, my love. It's a complete delight to see you enjoying this, and I'm more than ready to keep spoiling you. I hope and wish you are ready for more. So, shall we continue?

\- Y-yes…. please Mitsuhide, give yourself to me, just as I will give myself to you completely. I don't care anymore how tired I might be. I want to feel every inch of you against me, I need you, all of you, your heart, your soul….I love you so much,

Wow, I guess I have the sake and the orgasm to blame for such honesty. He stopped breathing for a moment, he clearly didn't see that coming, and after a couple of seconds he regained his composure and leant in to kiss me. But it wasn't just another kiss, this time it was like he was trying to express all his love to me with it. He entwined his fingers with mine and we kissed and kissed so deeply and lovingly, I truly thought at that moment that no one in my life loved me so much before, and it seemed like he tried to tell me he felt the same. But eventually we parted, and with a beautiful and pleasant smile on his face he started to kiss all my face, and then slowly made his way down. He cupped my breasts and caressed them, as well as he played with my hardened nipples. I purred with melting pleasure and he put his mouth on them, licking and sucking… my god I was in heaven already, and I put my legs around his hips and tried to bring him even closer to me, as I entwined my fingers along his silken white hair. Mitsuhide took the chance to lower one of his hands and started to touch my wet center.

First he teased me with feather-like touches for a while, playing and enjoying my reactions, but soon I was growing impatient and started rocking my hips to his fingers, desperately in need to feel more of him and to satisfy my lust. I heard him chuckling, amused by my boldness, and after that he decided to go along with my indirect plead, and caressed my folds with more pressure, and then parted them to touch my sensitive bud. He started to please me with gentle circling motions, and sometimes he lowered his fingers a little to tease my entrance, which was already so hot and wet. He softly gasped, got closer again to my ear and whispered:

\- My my, you are dripping wet…. I can't take it anymore, seriously. Such a lustful little creature you are, craving for me, aren't you? And you almost made me believe your desire for me was gone just a moment ago.

\- Aah…. Stop teasing! As much as I really love the way you please me, I told you I needed you. Don't make me wait any longer, please. It seems you won't let me touch you tonight, so let's do this because I really want to make you feel good too.

\- And do you think that I'm not enjoying this? Just watching you make these adorable expressions makes me content, feeling and savoring your body is something that pleases me a lot, as well as hearing my singing bird enjoying so much. But don't worry, I'll oblige. I want nothing more than to feel you trembling and coming apart around me once more.

His words melted me, so I dig my nails in his broad back to let him now I wanted that too, and he aligned himself with me to slowly rub his arousal along my entrance. I shivered in pleasure once again, and moved alongside him. We rocked a while like this, moaning and groaning in delight until he finally guided his member inside of me. Determined to keep teasing me against my wishes, he entered oh so slowly and deep. He made sure I felt every inch of him, moving impossibly slow in and out of me, maximizing the sensation of him filling me. Damn, he was too good at this, lucky me.

I called his name many times, increasing in volume and in need each time, and run my fingers along his back, going down to his perfectly toned and round ass, and then up again, from his waist to his chest. Lost in our passion, I kissed and bit his chest, even managed to reach his nipples and licked them, to which he jerked and moaned loudly.

-Oh wow, is that your sensitive spot, my teasing fox? It seems I've hit a button there.

I laughed at my own joke, but I was honestly delighted with his reaction, and surprised by the fact that he even stopped moving. Not waiting for his answer, I curled my tongue again and again around his nipples, one after the other, nibbling and tugging them gently as I left open-wet kisses all along his hard chest. Mitsuhide lost it with that, and he pulled my hair hard as he bit my neck almost painfully, as he started to penetrate me once again, only this time much more wildly. He wasn't very vocal since he always wanted to show his control and coolness, but now he was growling and moaning like he couldn't hold back, it felt quite primitive, and I loved it. I thought he got me away from him to stop me from kissing his chest, but instead he released his grip, cupped the back of my head and got me close to him again, implying he wanted me to continue doing it. We kept pleasing us that way for some time, and I managed to extend my hot kisses to his side and his ribs, thus soon we were both panting and moaning at the intensity of our sensations.

But Mitsuhide suddenly slowed his pace, pinned my body to the futon with his own as he cupped my cheek with one hand while the other started moving sweetly along the sides and back of my body. In spite of all his teasing and his own belief that he was not a good man, he could be incredibly gentle and loving, and that never ceased to amaze me. How and when my love for this man grew so big, I couldn't tell, but all I knew is that I've never been happier than moments like this, when we loved each other so deep and sincerely. My mind drifted with these thoughts a little, and he seemed to notice it, so he kissed me passionately and got back my attention with his trade mark smirk and his sexy low voice:

\- Am I boring you, little mouse? You look like you are thinking hard on something, but I don't think like now is the right time to do so. Would you like me to stop now and let you sleep?

Although he said that trying to sound amused, I looked into his eyes and saw a hint of disappointment and almost sadness, which crushed my heart. I hurriedly denied it, kissing him lovingly and explained him the very truth, while putting my arms around his neck and gently stroking his hair.

\- Oh no, far from it! But I was feeling so good and I couldn't help thinking in how much I adore you, I've never fell in love so deeply before, and honestly you are always so harsh and negative about yourself, it leaves me wondering what can I do to show you how a great man you are, and how happy I am sharing my life with you.

There, I've said it. He clearly didn't expect such a confession at that moment, (well, me neither) and I even saw him blushing and breathing sharp. When he recovered, he was the one to give me a soft kiss, and another, and another…he kept delivering such sweet and loving kisses that I was melting inside. This kind and relaxed side of him is something I didn't see often, so I treasured it in my heart.

\- My my, that's not fair, this little seamstress is indeed troublesome. Not only you are unbearably cute and beautiful, but you manage to shoot me right to the heart. I don't want to waste time in words that don't suffice to express my love and gratitude to you, the way you changed me and how you make me impossibly happy like I've never expected to be, so from now on I'll only do my best to make you feel even better.

\- What? I thought you were already doing your best, you know. You are incredible, I can't complain. You pamper me too much – We both smiled at each other, laughing a little.

I felt his hot breath close to me, and then his soft and very skilled mouth again on me. While he kissed my earlobe, my neck and my mouth, he started to thrust me once more, but this time he also moved drawing wide circles with his hips. GOD it felt so amazing, that movement made him hit all my most sensitive spots, and soon enough I was starting to feel the hot waves of pleasures from another powerful incoming orgasm. I cried out loud and dig my nails into his back, possibly leaving him red marks, but I couldn't control myself anymore and that made him increase his movements in speed and intensity. I came, it was so hard and overwhelming, and my whole body shaked violently, my mind was blank and gone for several seconds. All strength left my body after that, and when I regained my consciousness I felt his hands on my hips turning me, my stomach touching the futon. He supported his weight with his arms, as he pinned me to the floor. He lightly kissed and nuzzled the back of my neck. I could feel his smile as he spoke to me:

\- Did you think this was over, little one? I'm delighted to see you going through so much pleasure, and it took almost all my self-control not no finish this alongside with you a minute ago. But you'll have to hold on a little longer, I promise you will certainly enjoy it. Would you like to?

\- Do I really deserve you? I'm loving every second of it, so sure, as long as it's with you I won't say no. But I really don't have much energy left, I'm REALLY sorry I can't do more.

\- Don't worry princess, you can stay put and enjoy this– He chuckled softly. How could his chuckle turn me on so much? Well, everything he did made me melt actually.

He put his hands around my chest, hugging me, and caressing my breasts only with his thumbs in such a sweet way it relaxed and melted me. I managed to put my own hands above his, and squeezed them. I felt him adjusting his position to rub our and then very slowly, once again, entered me. He was keeping a peaceful peace, building my pleasure and desire like only he knew how to, and showing me all his care and love, but although I appreciated it, I also needed some more intensity.

\- Mitsuhide, please, go faster. I love the way you make love to me and can't get enough of you, but don't hold back now, I also need the wild and rampant side of you, I really do!

\- Oh, is that so? Even though I was enjoying this very much, I'll oblige you if that's what you want. Anyway, I'm almost at my limit.

I squeezed his hands as an answer, and gathered the strength I had left to rock my hips against his as fast as I could, almost in a desperate manner, to show him how eager I was for that. He gasped in surprise and grunted before he responded with his own strong and passionate thrusts. We moaned louder every second it passed and intertwined our fingers in desperation, keeping that intense rhythm until I felt him tense and breath heavier. I squeezed his hands even harder to show him I felt the need of his release, and encouraged him to do so. After a few more powerful thrusts he let himself go, panting and leaving his weight fully on me for a few seconds. When he realized I was a little crushed under him, he rolled to the side but never broke our hands holding, nor our intimate connection. We spent some time laying like that, just recovering and enjoying our love and closeness, no words needed, until exhaustion made us fall asleep.


End file.
